El reflejo en el espejo
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Que sucede cuando la persona al otro lado del espejo deja de ser tú para convertirse en un recordatorio constante. Mis summaries apestan pero mis fics no. Secuela de “Espera por mí”.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Seré breve, no soy Rowling. Fred, George y todos los personajes que aparezcan en este fic (bueno, no todos, alguno mío debe haber por ahí) le pertenecen a ella, nada de demandas, no gano nada, no poseo nada, soy joven y no tengo un centavo a mi nombre, jiji . _

**_Nota de la Autora:_**_ Hola hermosas personas, he aquí el primer fic que escribí sobre Fred y George, el segundo sobre ellos que publico en internet; el 1ero fue Espera por mí, que es algo así como la precuela de este. La categoría en este caso es angustia y drama, pero pronto haré uno en comedia sobre ellos dos también, he descubierto que los amo no tanto como a Remus, pero aun así los amo. Bueno espero que les guste y me dejen reviews. Bye y muchos besitos a todos. _

**_Otra nota de autora:_**_ Fic editado recientemente, he decidido editar todos mis fics y arreglar algunas cosillas que me molestaban como el hecho de que se comiera todos mis guiones y algunos de mis espacios haciendo muchas cosas incomprensibles. Bueno que lo disfruten, y no se olviden de dejar reviews._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**El reflejo en el espejo"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

_Capítulo único:_

El persistente timbre de mi despertador resonó en la forzada obscuridad de mi habitación; busqué a tientas mi varita y sentándome con cansancio al borde de la cama lo hice callar. Con otro movimiento de mi varita descorrí las cortinas de mi dormitorio; esas gruesas cortinas azules que no dejan pasar casi nada de luz, y que me permiten dormir de corrido por las noches.

Finalmente me pongo de pie y con desgana me dirijo al baño para asearme. Mientras me cepillo los dientes levanto la cabeza y miro el recuadro que antes ocupaba el espejo, bajo nuevamente la cabeza y terminando de lavarme la cara regreso a mi habitación para vestirme. Me pongo cualquiera de mis túnicas más serias y salgo de mi cuarto. Sigo por el pasillo, adornado con muchas fotos de familia y amigos; bajo las escaleras, algunas fotografías más me saludan desde los marcos. Cojo un peine que yace medio oculto por unas plantas en una mesita de la sala, y mientras me lo paso por el cabello, mis ojos se posan brevemente sobre el cuadro que ahora ocupa el lugar del gran espejo mágico de la entrada.

No tengo ni un espejo en casa, hace años que descansan empaquetados en mi desván; dejé de verme en ellos el mismo día que vi por última vez su rostro. Ese día, el reflejo que veía en ellos dejó de ser yo, para convertirse en un recordatorio constante del que nunca más estaría a mi lado. Un recordatorio de que nunca más hablaría con él, de que no volveríamos a reírnos de Percy o de Ron, o a planear bromas. Un recordatorio de que se había ido para siempre, de que sólo quedaba su reflejo en el espejo, tan inalcanzable para mí como ahora estaba él.

El tiempo pasó, los años pasaron, y esa imagen en los espejos volvió a ser yo; pero también se convirtió en todo lo que él jamás llegó a ser. El largo cabello rojo recogido en una cola, que nunca se dejó crecer; o el tatuaje del dragón que jamás se hizo, y que ahora lanza fuego en mi antebrazo derecho. Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar, en ese momento los quite todos, los empaqueté, y los guardé dentro de mi desván en donde permanecen hasta hoy.

Es extraño, pero aun hoy, después de casi diez años todavía me encuentro a veces hablándole al aire, haciendo preguntas a la nada o cortando una frase por el medio, en espera de que él me responda la pregunta o simplemente complete mi frase. Su partida dejó un hueco tan grande que es imposible que pueda ser llenado, nunca más estaré completo; siento como si llevara diez años viviendo con medio cuerpo, con media alma. Diez años de sueño intranquilo y ligero, diez años de pesadillas constantes, diez años de la más completa soledad espiritual que se puede imaginar. Diez años desde que el nombre de George fue permanentemente separado del mío, diez años siendo tan sólo Fred Weasley.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

"_Muy bien, entonces nos veremos aquí mismo en quince minutos" – dijo George a su gemelo al tiempo que consultaba su reloj de pulsera._

"_No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea George, creo que deberíamos ir los dos juntos" – replicó Fred no del todo convencido – "las cosas siempre nos salen mejor cuando estamos juntos."_

"_Vamos, hermano; los mortífagos no se van a juntar todos en el mismo lugar sólo para que tú y yo no nos separemos por quince minutos" – replicó George en un tono ligeramente sarcástico._

"_Tienes razón, creo ya que debemos irnos, si nos quedamos aquí llegaremos cuando todo haya terminado ya, hasta luego" – exclamó Fred estirando la mano hacia su gemelo._

"_Nos vemos luego, Gred" – exclamó su gemelo tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia él para aprisionarlo en un abrazo – "te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

"_Claro que sí, tonto; y yo te quiero a ti, Forge" – exclamó Fred apretándolo fuertemente – "nos vemos aquí mismo en quince minutos."_

"_Sí, no hay razón para ponerse sentimentales" – replicó George, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Fred._

"_Cuídate, por favor" – exclamaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo, volteando a verse antes de abrir la puerta, empezando a reír al instante._

"_Tú también" – replicaron los dos, saliendo del cuartel y lanzándose una última sonrisa antes de tomar sus varitas y desaparecer. _

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Fin del flash back o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Tomo un ligero desayuno, y me desaparezco rumbo al trabajo. Soy un importante funcionario en el ministerio de magia, aunque en realidad no necesito trabajar, la tienda de bromas me da más de lo que necesito para vivir. Gracias a ella podré vivir con soltura el resto de mi vida, pero necesito mantenerme ocupado, mantenerme ocupado para no ver el vacío de mi vida, o el de mi propia alma, que es aun peor.

Tampoco me involucro más en la tienda de bromas, ahora tengo equipos que desarrollan las bromas que vendemos, y gente que atiende las diversas tiendas, incluyendo la tienda principal, que no es otra que la primera que abrimos con el dinero que nos dio Harry. Yo pago las cuentas y los sueldos, y recibo el dinero de las ventas, pero esa es toda mi relación con la tienda hoy en día.

No es que la haya abandonado cuando murió George, es sólo que nunca más fui capaz de bromear o inventar cosas, y me fue imposible seguir trabajando en eso. Y no es que George fuera el de las ideas, las ideas las teníamos ambos, pero es como si necesitáramos del otro para pensar como verdaderos rompedores de reglas. Que George me perdone donde quiera que esté, pero desde hace diez años no le he podido hacer a Percy ni una insignificante broma.

Soy una persona completamente diferente ahora; todas las personas que llevan menos de diez años de conocerme, darían quizás diferentes descripciones sobre el tipo de persona que soy; pero todos ellos estarían de acuerdo en que no tengo nada parecido a un sentido del humor. Y lo más probable es que si escucharan sobre algunas de las cosas que hice en Hogwarts, se negarían por completo a creer que Fred Weasley, director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, se hubiera comportado de esa forma en cualquier momento.

"Buenos días, señor Weasley" – me saluda mi secretaria, mientras cruzó la sala en camino en mi oficina.

"Buenos días, Gwenn" – respondo yo sin detenerme – "tráeme una taza de café, y la relación de mis citas para la mañana. Ah sí, y avisa a mis padres que sí iré a cenar esta noche, después de todo."

"Sí, señor; enseguida."

Entro a mi oficina, y me sumerjo en la interminable pila de papeles por revisar que esperan sobre mi escritorio. Poco tiempo después entra mi secretaria con la relación de mis actividades y citas del día en una mano, y mi taza de café en la otra.

En media hora debo ver al ministro de magia, después estoy libre hasta las 10:15 en que comienza la reunión de directorio sobre el proyecto de las olimpiadas mágicas. A las 10:45, reunión con el embajador ruso; seguido de la presentación de informes de los funcionarios encargados de las negociaciones con el ministerio de magia Sudafricano. Esa mañana sería particularmente ajetreada, pero mis actividades y responsabilidades del día parecían limitarse a la mañana, pues a parte de "revisión y firma de documentos" no había nada más anotado bajo mis dos horas libres denominadas almuerzo.

Detesto revisar papeleo, pero detesto más aun la posibilidad de pasar horas en mi oficina sin nada más que hacer que pensar. Con un suspiro de resignación llamo nuevamente a mi secretaria, que acude al instante.

"Gwen¿llamaste ya a mis padres?"

"No, señor, aun no."

"Muy bien, no olvides hacerlo; pero diles que llegaré a casa para el almuerzo en lugar de la cena. Y tráeme los documentos que necesito revisar, me encargaré de ellos después de mi reunión con el ministro."

"Enseguida, señor" – exclamó Gwen retirándose.

Y así empieza un día más para mí; un día igual al anterior, y al anterior a ese. Días llenos de citas importantes, de documentos que se deben firmar, y de reuniones. Días llenos de cualquier cosa que alejé los recuerdos; porque aun después de tantos años la sensación de vacío no cesa, porque el dolor es el mismo, porque sigo sintiéndome incompleto; y porque cuando miró hacia el espejo mágico de mi oficina lo que veo no es mi imagen, sino la suya. Y quien me mira desde el vidrio de esa ventana no es Fred Weasley, sino George; el George que nunca llegó a existir; el George del que sólo me queda el reflejo en el espejo.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Fin**

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es algo así como una secuela de "Espera por mí" es sobre Fred 10 años después de la muerte de George. Tengo otro fic más de esta línea (Fred luego de la muerte de su gemelo) pero no está terminado. Bueno, comenten. Besitos a todos._

Lorien Lupin 


End file.
